


Sexy-dents

by Insecuriosity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Foreign Language, Interface related injury, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Other, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After decacycles of badgering and flirting, Tesarus is finally getting frisky with Vos. The fact that he can barely understand Vos' gibberish at the best of time is of no consequence, since interface is 100% bodylanguage anyway...</p><p>...Right?</p><p>((A series focusing on interface related accidents))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy-dents

Vos was saying something. 

Tesarus grunted by way of a response, and continued to grind his spike in between Vos' legs, the wet of the rifle's valve sliding over him. Whatever Vos was saying, it wasn't important. Tesarus already had a hard time trying to translate the rifle, and he wasn't going to lose the pressure in his spike just to hear Vos' berthtalk. He shifted, and sat back a little more comfortably in his chair, drawing Vos closer to his chassis.

Vos was pawing at his grinder, and tried to climb his way upwards, still insistently hissing in Primal Vernacular. Tesarus grunted when the smaller mech moved too far from his spike to get any decent sensation out of it, and he tried to tug Vos back down gently.

“It's gonna be fine.” Tesarus said. _Just get your scrawny aft back onto my spike so we can get going._

It'd taken a lot longer than Tesarus had thought to get Vos to come and play with him. Vos liked to frag around, and Tesarus had thought it was easy peasy to get the mech into a berth. Kaon did it all the time – and that mech was a blind chair, so how hard could it really be? 

Vos allowed Tesarus to push him back down again, and Tesarus ran his hands over Vos' sides, fingering the gaps in his armour that were too small for him to reach through. Vos grunted, and set his hands on both sides of Tesarus' grinder, thumbs digging into the rubber outline right outside of his blades. It felt like something big was entering his grinder, rubbing along the outer edge.

“OH-Ohyea....” Tesarus's engine revved, and his blades began to spin up before he locked their controls. “That's so good. Touch it more.”  
Vos said something in a hushed voice, and Tesarus hummed some nonsense reply back as he idly fondled the rifle's aft. Vos' tiny pedes had found purchase on Tesarus' knee kibble, and he was using his position to rub himself over Tesarus' spike, one of his hands coming down to stroke his own spike. 

Vos' spike was small, even for his build. Tesarus had more than a few jokes ready about shooting blanks and weapon jams, but he wasn't willing to lose the hot little weight in his lap over a well-placed joke, so he kept silent. 

His spike ached, and Tesarus' hand searched for Vos' valve. He was ready for the main event, but judging from the steady rocking motions of the rifle, Vos was perfectly content to work his way to overload through outward friction. How typical.  
Tesarus moved, and tugged Vos upwards with his right hand, simultaneously sending his left hand to fondle the wet little treasure that had been grinding over his spike. 

“Oooh, I found something fun here!” Tesarus grinned, and he pushed a finger into the wet folds. Vos said something in reply, but Tesarus could only focus on the tight grip around his finger. Oh yea, this was going to feel so good – nothing could beat a tight valve! Unoriginal? Probably, but Tesarus could care less.  
Vos must have had a high quality valve-system for the calipers to still be so strong after taking Helex and Tarn, and Tesarus was more eager than ever to stick his spike in. A tight valve was one thing, but a tight valve that wasn't completely wrecked after one use? Tesarus likey a lot!

He eagerly pushed in a second finger, and Vos moaned something, the touches on Tesarus' rubber coming to a halt as the rifle began to move to a more comfortable position for Tesarus' fingers.  
Tesarus could feel the valve give way for his fingers, and then clench down again, becoming almost as tight as a newly-installed valve.

“Oh yeaa, you're so hot...” Tesarus breathed, and he wiggled his fingers in Vos' valve, slowly manoeuvring the rifle into a better position. Vos was leaning forward, almost with his head in Tesarus' grinder, and he was sensually rubbing a hand over Tesarus' hipjoint now that he was in reach. Tesarus' pede twitched with every stroke, every rub like a small jolt of electricity.  
Tesarus pulled out his fingers, and held Vos' waist, grabbing his spike and aiming it at the warm, wet and tight opening above. 

Vos pushed away from Tesarus' chest and held onto the edge of his grinder, his clear red optics coming up to meet Tesarus'. He was saying something in vernacular again, and Tesarus would have been annoyed if the image in front of him hadn't been so damned erotic. If it hadn't been for the mask, rifle kibble and imperfect finish, Vos could have been on the front cover of a self-service program.

Vos repeated himself, a little louder this time, and Tesarus quickly replied. “Oh, yea, sorry. You were distracting me.” He drew his fingers over the folds of Vos' valve, and the rifle hummed appreciatively. “I'll make it real good.” 

Vos mumbled something back, and then leaned forward again, resting his head on the edge of Tesarus' grinder. Tesarus fumbled to get his spike oriented correctly, and cursed under his breath as the tip of his spike slid away from Vos' opening for the third time. 

Again under a short burst of Primal Vernacular, Vos shifted, and reached down to Tesarus' spike. With a short snort that just screamed _“watch the professional”_ Vos guided it to his valve. 

Tesarus vented harder as he felt Vos' valvelips squeezing aside to make room for his spike, and he couldn't hold back a grin. Oh yea. This was the beginning of something amazing.  
Vos had his optics partway shuttered, and was looking at a faraway spot somewhere high on the wall, his hand stroking slow circles over his anterior node. His twiggy legs rattled with their effort of keeping him from sinking all the way over Tesarus' spike. 

“This is gonna be fun.” Tesarus said, and he shifted the grip of his hands, firmly grasping the thinnest part of Vos' waist and lifting him up in preparation for the first thrust.

Vos' stiffened, Tesarus grinned, and then Tesarus slammed the rifle down over his spike-

Only for Vos to come to a dead-stop halt halfway along his spike, and a searing bolt of white-hot pain to shoot up his frame. 

“AH!” Tesarus screamed, and he struggled to tug a kicking and cursing Vos off his spike. Each motion was like a steel scrubber raking over his spike, setting off his sensornet with pain. “Ah-ah- … ah! Ow-! Ow ow owow!” He threw the rifle to the floor, and tried to get up, his legs giving out and sending him kneeling to the floor. Tesarus offlined his optics, and waited for the initial pain to ebb. He could hear Vos moaning in a high and scratchy voice, interlaced with whimpers and very rude-sounding words.

When he activated his optics again, there was a dent in his spike, and a rip in the metal right near his transfluid slit.  
Vos was lying on the ground next to him, curled up in a ball, with one hand cupped over his valve and the other over his lower abdomen. 

The doorlock beeped, and the metal doorcover slid aside to show Nickel, her optics blazing with poorly disguised fear and a healthy dose of faked anger. “What happened?! What is going on here?” 

“I-...we were-” Tesarus began, but Vos beat him to it, his Vernacular spitting out of his vocaliser like the breath of a dinobot and one accusating finger pointing at Tesarus insistently. 

“You-.... Tesarus _broke_ your _gestational chamber_?!” Nickel exclaimed, and she rushed forwards, tools already spilling out of her subspace. 

“Wh-!? Are you fragging blaming this on me you glitched gluepistol?!” Tesarus roared, and he winced when another jolt of pain went through his spike. “You should have fragging said that your stupid fraghole was too small for me, you glitch! Agh!” 

Vos' had crawled onto his knees, looking like a leaker ready to purge out his tank-contents, but the blaze in his red optics could have killed mechs lesser than Tesarus. 

“I really think that-” Nickel began, but Vos sushed her harshly, and held up a finger.

 _“I-”_ The rifle began, articulating his every word as slowly as possible. _“-DID. I DID!”_

Tesarus clenched his jaw. “Don't treat me like am imbecile, scrapbait!” 

Vos snarled, and managed to get back to his pedes, hand still resting on his abdomen. He spat out a rapid tirade in Vernacular that ended in a few harsh words that sent Nickel into a nervous hysteric giggle before she cut herself short.

 _“Have... any... answer.... to that? If... you even....under...stood... Vos.”_ Vos snarled.

Tesarus felt shame burn together with fierce anger. Not willing to admit that Vos' words had all gone untranslated, he growled at him. “Frag off!” 

“Lay down now Vos. I have to check if he broke anything important.” Nickel said, and Vos rolled to his back with a pitiful moan, both hands resting on his abdomen. Tesarus waited his turn, slowly venting through the pain.  
Vos kept silent after that, and Tesarus followed his example, mentally running the rifle through his grinder and leaving the scrappile to rust. 

Right as Nickelt worked a speculum into Vos' valve to crank it open, she murmured angrily to herself: “Just 'cuz a valve stretches WIDE, doesn't mean it stretches LONG...” 

Vos just glared, angrily, silently, before sending a short text message – the first one Tesarus had received from him. 

//NEVER. AGAIN.//

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas for further 'Sexy-dents' are welcome! There are a lot of little accidents that could completely ruin the mood after all... 
> 
> Tag suggestions are welcome!


End file.
